


【最王R18】惩罚游戏/ 罰ゲーム 02

by sanchazhenjiu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchazhenjiu/pseuds/sanchazhenjiu
Summary: 阴最x(?)吉 感觉像是假装成凡吉的现吉(???(仅在设定层面)有百春（无R）最赤拆cp刀 赤(单恋)最大型ooc及捏他现场长篇，刀/血腥/放置/smbd等恶趣味注意这篇是02，01在lofter同一个文集里有链接lofter:三茶鸩酒





	【最王R18】惩罚游戏/ 罰ゲーム 02

**Author's Note:**

> 阴最x(?)吉 感觉像是假装成凡吉的现吉(???  
> (仅在设定层面)有百春（无R）  
> 最赤拆cp刀 赤(单恋)最  
> 大型ooc及捏他现场  
> 长篇，刀/血腥/放置/smbd等恶趣味注意
> 
> 这篇是02，01在lofter同一个文集里有链接  
> lofter:三茶鸩酒

【惩罚游戏 02】

“最、最原……唔……”

王马小吉惊恐地抬眼，撞进对方暗金色眸子里的温柔视线。平日里貌似温良的侦探，此刻眼中是一如既往的平淡温和，手上却毫不犹豫地用力让王马无法挣脱。被一路半拖着带回了最原终一的宿舍，双手被按过头顶，手腕处被最原一手擒在床头，被木质栏板硌得生疼。

“最原酱？”王马小吉向那个半身压在自己身上的人投去试探性的询问目光。回应他的是最原温柔的微笑：“我给王马君带了礼物，王马君想要吗？”

过于温和的语气，隐隐夹带了什么其他的情绪。王马小吉隐约感受到当下情况的异常，他试探着用力想挣脱最原的手，但是那位侦探手里力道大得惊人，他的挣扎只换来更加收紧的钳制。王马很快明白了自己的被动现状，于是他稍稍放弃了挣扎的力道，顺着接了最原终一的话：“最原酱给本总统带了礼物？呢嘻嘻，好想知道哦～最原酱给我带了什么呢～？”

“王马君一定会喜欢的。”最原终一说着，用另一只手伸进外套的口袋，掏出一个小小的方盒子。王马扭了扭手腕：“啊啦，最原酱这样是想要我怎么打开这份礼物呢～？”

最原嘴角勾起了一个微笑，然后放开了王马的双手。王马有些意外，他没料到最原会这么爽快地放开他。不过看着最原终一的表情，超高校级的总统确信他现在绝对是逃不掉的。他活动了下有点僵硬的手腕，接过最原递到面前的小方盒。盒子不大，但是却用暗蓝色的丝带精致地扎了起来。王马抽掉礼物盒的丝带，打开盒盖。盒子里面躺着一只白色的发夹，是一个音符的形状。王马一时觉得好像在哪里见过这个东西。

是最原终一的声音：“王马君喜欢吗？”

“哈。最原酱觉得这种礼物就能刷本总统的好感度了吗？这种礼物看着就不是用来送给我的攻略道具吧～想开启本总统的攻略路线的话，只有最原酱的心才够格哦～这种东西的话，不如拿去送给……”

王马的声音突然停住了。

他终于意识到自己在哪里见过这个东西了。

最原的声音还是那么平静：“王马君不喜欢吗？她的东西。”

王马感觉自己的脖子被人掐住一般喘不过气，半晌才艰难地开口：“最原酱……都听见了？”

最原没有回答他，而是欺身贴近了王马的面前。好看的金眸贴在眼前，王马听见那个人在耳边低语：“王马君，喜欢赤松同学吗？”

温柔的声线，却让王马小吉的瞳孔骤然一缩：“赤松同学……她怎么了？”

“谁知道呢。”最原稍稍起身离开王马，然后顺手将手机丢给他。屏幕没锁，王马拾起来，一眼便看见相册里最后那几张照片。临近夜幕的余晖下的教室，黑色的三角钢琴，和被吊起的金发少女，构图的一切显得诡异而失真。手机被最原从他颤抖的手中抽走，然后，下巴被最原纤长的手指扣住抬起，王马被迫和最原对视。

最原看到那双眼里的惊恐和难以置信，还有更多的复杂情绪在眼前人含泪的紫色眼眸中交织。因为害怕而不断颤抖的身体在最原眼里成了致命的美好，让他产生一种想要将他捏碎的冲动。

王马再次感受到一阵缺氧的眩晕，不过这次不只是心理上的窒息感，而是最原终一实实在在地掐住了自己的脖子。

王马小吉意识到情况不妙。眼前的人和白天那个温柔甚至有点怯懦的最原终一不同，虽然都是那样温软的语气，现在却有一种生硬的违和感。暗金色眼中的目光虽然依旧如水温柔，眼底却不知何时抹上了一层阴翳，尽管微笑着却渗透着一股彻骨的凉意。

他想逃，他试图将半压在他身上的人一脚踹开，然而窒息感却让他眼前一阵阵发黑。本能地张开口想要喘息，却在那一瞬间触碰到了温凉柔软的触感。颈间的束缚突然加重力道，王马眼前已经一片漆黑，他感受到湿热的呼吸落在他的脸上，然后唇齿被撬开，最原温软的舌尖细细扫过他上齿，再忽然向深处钻去，肆意挑弄他的舌头，在他口中吮吸，然后与之纠缠，抢夺着王马口腔里仅剩的一点空气。

残存的理智让王马小吉一把揪住那位衣冠楚楚的侦探的领带，可惜手上早就使不上劲，最原终一扯起王马的脖子往床头的栏板上按去，王马的脑袋磕在木质的床头上，唇齿碰撞间血腥味在口中漾开，和无暇顾及的津液混合在一起，一半被最原舐走，另一半被迫吞咽下去。

最原终于舍得松开掐住王马的手，舌尖从王马口腔里抽离时牵起一根细细的银丝。王马眼前早已是一片混乱，不过终于得到氧气让他不至当场昏死过去。来不及吞下的津液和血水顺着嘴角淌下，被压在自己身上的最原终一俯身舔舐掉。

王马已经没办法思考当下的状况了。从被最原一路拖回宿舍的时候，事情就失去了控制。

最原的帽子早已被丢在一边，此刻那位侦探又扯下自己的领带，将王马小吉的双手一并绑在床头。王马小吉终于稍微喘过气来，但刚刚的一阵折腾已经让他几乎失去反抗的力气。眼前终于稍微变得清晰，他看见最原眼里危险的笑意。

“最原酱……”故作镇定，却微微发抖的声线。

明明听起来更像是求饶，最原终一却擅自将其当作邀请。他伸手扯开王马的领巾，露出遮掩着的白嫩肩颈。手指从脸颊划到脖子，抚过锁骨引起王马一阵颤抖。像是发现了有趣的事情，最原的手指反复描摹起他锁骨的轮廓，在王马惊惶的眼神中再一次俯身，湿热的舌尖越过脸侧，然后迅速扫过他的耳廓。

他听到王马急促地抽气声，细微颤抖的尾音变了调，直戳中最原的心脏。

将头埋进王马的颈间，然后一口咬上他的锁骨。意料之中地听见对方几乎要哭出来的颤音，最原心满意足地小口啃咬着王马的脖颈，然后一路向下，舌尖游走到胸前。他伸手扯开王马上衣的扣子，感受到身下的人身体一僵，却没有敢反抗。

“最、最原酱……不要……”

求饶声带着哭腔，最原感到王马轻微的挣扎。不过这一切仅仅让最原更加兴奋。舌尖打着转缓缓向下，然后恶意地重重扫过乳尖。

剧烈的颤抖，伴随着上扬尾音的哭泣，王马小吉脑子里早已是一片空白。刚刚还残存的最后一点理智在那个瞬间崩断，勉强被按捺住的恐惧感瞬间传遍全身，刻意克制的泪水也失去控制，大颗的泪珠扑簌簌的往下掉。

这就是自己想要的吗？王马小吉最后在心里这样问自己。

他惊恐地发现自己得出了肯定的答案。

如果是最原酱的话，怎么样对我都好。

所有的理智终于燃烧殆尽，王马小吉彻底放弃了抵抗，任凭最原在他身上四处点火。胸前的绯樱被含住，舌尖和前齿不断挑逗，逼出王马一声声哭喊。身体上的愉悦和背德的罪恶感在神经中枢碰擦出诱人的火花，明明清楚地知道不该是这样，却没办法反抗，本能地接受着最原终一所有的爱抚与欺凌。

最原终于放过王马胸前的两点，转而得寸进尺地向下，纤长的手指沿着小腹向更下方探进。明明想要抵抗，身体却擅自对最原的撩拨作出反应。身下开始变得灼热，本能的欲望早已悄悄挺立，抵住裤子前端的布料。

“明明嘴上总是在说谎，但是王马君的身体倒是挺诚实的呢。”

不容他反驳，最原的手指隔着布料抚过欲望的顶端，没能咽下的呻吟从王马喉咙遗漏出来，这种无法控制自己身体的感觉几乎将他逼疯。他想讨饶，张口发出的却是诱人犯罪的喘息。最原的手指还在顶端附近打转，王马感觉自己的视线逐渐模糊。身体每分每秒都在变烫，脑子里浑浑噩噩地逐渐开始希望最原略带凉意的手指可以触碰他，不仅仅是隔靴搔痒般地隔着布料撩拨挑逗。

可是最原偏偏放慢了手上的动作，惹得王马愈发难耐。浑身都像是要烧起来一般，他感觉自己的身体已经滚烫。

“最原酱……”微微抬起视线，含泪的眸子看向最原的眼，眼神里满是邀约的意味。

“王马君……这是在邀请我吗？”

得逞的笑意，一如既往的温柔声音，和对方完全不算温柔的动作。王马感受到自己的腰带被扯开，然后被最原褪去裤子。双腿被那双手拉开，微凉的指腹终于如愿抚上他的身体，掠过小腹，挑逗过他的欲望，滑过大腿内侧，顺着股缝探到身后的穴口。

下一秒，指节顶进柔嫩的小穴，带着凉意的触感与滚烫的内壁摩擦牵起王马一串撩人的哭喊。没有额外的润滑，只是王马的身体分泌的液体就已经完全足够，紧紧绞住最原手指的嫩肉不自觉地开合着，更多的液体滴滴答答地淌下，无声地诉求着交欢的渴望。指节顶入更深的地方，王马几乎将整根手指都咬入体内。最原纤细的手指在王马身体里搅动，每一下都引得王马发出一串带着哭腔的喘息。疼痛和快感逼出的生理性泪水肆意流淌，胡乱的挣扎和求饶在最原眼中都不过是更进一步邀请的谎言。

指尖刮蹭过体内某一点，王马小吉突然触电般的浑身一抖，哭泣的音调骤然拔高，妖媚到入骨的哭喊甚至让王马都不敢相信是自己发出的声音。最原的呼吸也随之一顿，然后变本加厉地挑逗起那个极度敏感的地方。一次次快速的刺激让王马产生身体几乎要坏掉的错觉，胡乱的哭喊逐渐口不择言，近乎将他淹没的快感把他口中的话语尽数撞碎，只剩下支离破碎的讨饶。

“最……最原酱……呜……不……不行了……”

王马小吉感到自己濒临高潮，他近乎要被自己的抽泣呛死。不过最原早已察觉到这一点，他的手指从王马身体里退了出来。突如其来的空虚感让王马一时间难以适应，手指离开身体的那一刻，王马身下的粉嫩还在开开合合，似乎在做引诱般的挽留。最原顺手扯过之前用来扎礼品盒的暗蓝色丝带，绕上王马快要无法控制的欲望的前端，然后粗暴地收紧，灵巧的手指上下翻飞，恶趣味地打了一个蝴蝶结。

王马感到一阵窒息般的眩晕。本来已经逼近高潮，却突然被物理性地束缚，无法得以解放的痛苦逼得任何人都足以自杀。不过最原终一很快再次将指尖抵上王马身后的渴求着交欢的空虚。两根手指顶进，然后三根。顾不上被强行塞进三根手指的痛苦，王马下意识地扭动起腰，被本能占据的精神此刻只渴望身体的欢愉。迎合着最原手上的搅动，王马将身体最敏感的那点送到对方指尖。最原配合着王马的动作一次次刮过内壁的那点，每次都能感受到王马纤细的身体一阵细碎的颤抖。

“呜……最原……酱……”

高昂的哭喊逐渐变成了呜咽，紫眸的少年哭红的眼角还挂着泪痕，身后一张一合的地方似乎已经是完全可以吞下三根手指的程度，而身前的欲望却得不到解放。蝴蝶结随着身体的抽动颤抖，虽然没办法达到高潮，但是却反而延长了那份快要达到高潮时的快感，身体也一直保持着危险的敏感。原本高潮前的一瞬间被人工地无限延长，身体几乎无法承受的敏感让王马几度要昏过去。

最原终于停下了对身下人无穷无尽的挑弄。手指从王马体内抽出，带出抽噎般的喘息和星星点点的血迹。眼泪模糊的视线中，王马看见最原终一带着温柔却晦暗的笑容舔舐着沾满自己体液和零星血迹的手指，然后拆下皮带，将外套随手甩开，最后褪下裤子，挺身进入自己的身体。

和手指完全不同的触感，王马在那个瞬间怀疑自己快被从身下扯成两半。脑子里刹那间只剩下痛感，他下意识地张口喊叫，却发现嗓子已经哑到甚至哭不出声。没有时间喘息，最原终一已经开始在他身下抽送。水声伴随着两人的喘息在房间里点上情色的烧灼感，身下被填满带来的耻辱感将他逼疯。但真正让他感到可怕的是，他发觉自己似乎因此而愈发兴奋。痛感完全没有消退半分，但快感却逐渐顺着脊髓蔓延上四肢百骸，然后冲进大脑，和那些疼痛羞耻完美地融合，最后化作一声声欢愉的喘息。

他发觉最原的呼吸逐渐开始急促，身下的动作也在加快。理智随着最原的动作被一点点无情地撞碎，在千百个让他想自杀的念头间，王马看到了那个让他彻底沦沉的答案。他突然有了力气，抬起双腿缠上最原的腰间，然后撑起自己的身体，去迎合上最原的动作。

他清楚地感觉的最原的身体猛然的颤抖，然后手上的领带被拽开，最原再次卡着他的脖子将他死死按在床上。然而王马早已不管不顾，他闭上眼睛，更加卖力地扭动白嫩纤细的腰肢，把自己最敏感的那点完完全全暴露，将最原吞吐得更深更深。身前的蝴蝶结伴随着他的动作翻飞颤动，像是暗蓝色的蝴蝶在昏暗的房间里翩然起舞，又似暗蓝色的火焰在淫靡的喘息中静默地燃烧。

在热烈之至的动作中，王马感受到体内的一股灼热，顺着填满自己的欲望尽数洒进身体深处。他脑子里只剩下一片花白，下意识地握紧拳头，被绑到发麻的手里还攥着那个白色的音符发夹。意识一时间开始飘忽，王马仿佛又听到自己对赤松说的那些话。他看到盯着手表的自己，刻意在那个时间答应的赤松的邀约，默默猜测着最原找到自己的时间，然后那句并不是说给赤松听的我喜欢你，最后想起那些触目惊心的照片。

如果这就是赤松枫喜欢上最原终一的代价。

身前的丝带被抽散，王马小吉终于在最后一刻得以解放。恍惚中他发觉自己在笑，分不清是心理还是生理的泪水却无法控制地砸在满是红痕的锁骨上。

如果这就是王马小吉喜欢上最原终一的代价。

===TBC===

**Author's Note:**

> 所以我也不知道这写出来的算个什么吉了，大概设定上是小吉知道枫妹喜欢最原，也知道最原（大概是）喜欢自己（吗？），于是故意让最原听到自己对枫妹表白然后促使最原把枫妹杀了x  
> 感觉心理上算是现吉的思想，那些方面上熟练度还是比不过阴最hhh  
> 然后可能有一点觉得最原喜欢的是凡吉，于是有一点装作凡吉的倾向。  
> 也就是说 现吉假装自己是【装作现吉的凡吉】？之类的？？？？  
> =======  
> 总之确实挺乱的，而且细节方面绝对没有任何深入思考233  
> 怎么说呢，新手上路，深刻地认识到了自己水平有限。  
> 总之其实不是很满意不过anyway还是发上来了。。。  
> 意识到自己想法很多但文笔很明显的跟不上  
> 慢慢来orz以后会加油的 谢谢大家的阅读w


End file.
